Fantasía de una realidad perdida
by Nenita Malfoy
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando la oscuridad se cierne sobre ti? ¿Qué harías para mantener a tus seres queridos con vida? La Orden está acabada, el Ministerio ha caído y la única forma de hacer justicia es convertirse en algo más bajo que un mortifago ¿y quién mejor que uno para enseñarle ser la persona más despiadada del mundo? (DracoXHermione) (HarryXGinny) (RonXLuna) SeverusXOC
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, esta es una nueva historia que ronda en mi mente desde hace unos meses, no será de capítulos largos y dudo que sea extensa, eso lo veré a medida que se vaya desarrollando la historia._

 _Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling_

 _ **La caída del niño que vivió** _

Harry Potter se encontraba caminando cerca del puente caído, todo se encontraba en ruinas y se sentía terriblemente culpable por ello. Él sabía que debía estar tranquilo y que debería ser feliz puesto que la amenaza había sido erradicada, pero no lo lograba. Muchas personas habían muerto por su causa y eso lo carcomía lentamente. ¿Sería diferente si él se hubiese entregado? Posiblemente no, Voldemort no conocía de misericordias ni oportunidades y Harry estaba seguro que apenas lo matara, iría directamente a acabar con la Orden. Ese pensamiento no le tranquilizaba, cualquier final imaginado con su muerte acabaría en desgracias para el mundo mágico, de eso estaba seguro.

El pelinegro sintió un suave apretón en su hombro, no hacía falta girarse, sabía que era su novia Ginny. Dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado para luego susurrar: -¿Esto… esto fue lo mejor? –girándose lentamente encaró a la mujer de su vida y a sus amigos allí presentes. -¿Actué sin estudiar posibilidades? Tal vez…

-Nada, Harry. Tal vez nada –dijo Hermione rotundamente. –Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, las perdidas… eran necesarias –culminó con voz rota.

Él sabía que su amiga tenía razón. En una guerra las pérdidas son necesarias, más no así menos dolorosas. Por Voldemort perdió a sus padres cuando solo era un bebé, a un compañero de Hogwarts, indirectamente había perdido a su padrino en manos de uno de sus lugartenientes más temidos… Bellatrix. Ese día se habían ido tantas personas, tantos que eran más importantes que él.

-Aun así, yo siento que pude haber hecho más… evitar tantas vidas perdidas –su vista se perdió en el gran lago.

-Tranquilo, hermano… todo va a estar bien –murmuró Ron.

¿Cómo podía decir eso si por su culpa había muerto su hermano? Nuevamente sintió ese vacío en el estómago, esa culpa que lo consumía desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-Yo…

-¿Qué está sucediendo allá? –interrumpió de pronto Ginny con temor, desde su posición podía observar movimientos dentro del castillo y el resplandor de los hechizos.

-No lo sé, vamos a ver –dijo Harry con preocupación.

Los cuatro jóvenes brujos corrieron con prisa hacia el castillo, esquivando uno que otro escombro. Tal vez lo que consiguieron no era precisamente lo que esperaban. Muchas cosas pasaron por sus mentes, una de ellas era que mortifagos renegados habían decidido vengar la muerte de su Señor, pero no encontrarlo a él.

-Es imposible… -murmuró Ron con voz temblorosa.

-¡Oh, miren! Nuestro querido Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, ha llegado –la voz distorsionada de Lucius Malfoy lograba helar la sangre de todos los presentes y con un movimiento de su varita les quitó el habla inmediatamente.

El rostro del rubio comenzaba a cambiar lentamente, así como su tamaño. Su cabello platinado desapareció para solo dejar una calva en su lugar y su color notablemente blanco paso a ser pálido enfermizo. Un suspiro colectivo dio inicio a la fecha en que se conocería como el "Día Gris". Lentamente recorrió el lugar con una sonrisa en los labios, él sabía que nadie se esperaba su presencia.

-Lucius murió demostrando su valía y su lealtad –murmuró suavemente mientras deslizaba su mano perezosamente en el hombro de Narcisa Malfoy. –Él había notado como su mujer mentía y muy convenientemente recurrió a mí en los últimos minutos. Sabía bien que yo no debía morir, no por una perra codiciosa que lo único que quería era salvar a su hijo –su voz se volvía cada vez más dura.

El ambiente en el gran comedor era cada vez más tenso, nadie lograba moverse y los recién llegados estaban petrificados por su presencia. A solo horas Harry había lanzado la maldición asesina, lo cual produjo la caída de Voldemort. Sin embargo, los hechos hablaban por si solos, todo había sido una trampa.

-Incarcerous –murmuró y gruesas serpientes se enroscaron con fuerza sobre los cuerpos de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald y Ginevra Weasley. –Les demostraré lo que les pasa a los servidores que me traicionan, pero antes…

El mago tenebroso caminó lentamente hacia la matrona de los Weasley. Solo se podía ver su rostro lleno de espanto, pero no podía emitir ningún tipo de sonido o realizar cualquier movimiento. Con un movimiento de su varita, envió el cuerpo hacia donde se encontraba Narcisa, inmóvil.

-No se preocupen, amigos míos, pronto sabrán lo que les depara el destino, pero una fiesta no se inicia sin la presencia de todos los invitados –dijo con malicia. –Hablando de invitados, acércate Draco.

Con otro movimiento de su varita obligó al joven mago a acercarse.

-¿Por esto me traicionaste? –Preguntó burlonamente a Narcisa. –Estoy muy decepcionado, eras una de mis más fieles adeptos –el mago oscuro caminaba alrededor del rubio, estudiando a quien hubiese sido uno de sus mejores lugartenientes. Él había estudiado al chico y sabía bien la magia que se encontraba escondida dentro de Draco. –Lastima, tanto poder desperdiciado…

-Mi Señor –interrumpió una voz al otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraban unos mortifagos encapuchados y aun con sus máscaras plateadas en el rostro haciendo imposible saber quienes eran. –Logramos encontrar a los padres de la sangre sucia, también Lily logró restaurar sus memorias.

Hermione comenzaba a hacérsele difícil el respirar. ¿Cómo los habían encontrado? Se había asegurado de no dejar rastro alguno.

Una sonrisa genuina se formó en los labios de Voldemort. –Mis más fieles seguidores y mi mayor secreto debo acotar… acérquense, hermanos, dejen a las ratas allí –dijo señalando donde se encontraba la madre de Draco y la Señora Weasley. –Una de las cosas que consideré en mi regreso fue revelar a mis últimas adquisiciones, pero ellos pensaron que lo mejor sería esperar hasta el final –explicó asintiendo su cabeza con energía. –Nada me gusta más que jugar con las mentes de mi enemigo, debo considerar que esta fue una de las mejores… por favor, quiten sus capas-.

Harry que aún se encontraba en estado de shock por descubrir que al que había matado no era el verdadero Voldemort, pero comenzó a quebrarse lentamente al saber quiénes eran las personas detrás de la máscara. Lily y James Potter se encontraban aún con vida, tenía que serlo porque si no eran dos personas exactamente iguales o se estaba volviendo completamente loco. La boca del pelinegro se abrió y comenzó a gritar cosas inentendibles, negaba con la cabeza e intentaba respirar, todo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué, hijo mío? –murmuró Lily con voz rota. –Todo lo que tenías que hacer era morir… -se lamentó.

-¿Qué? –logró balbucear lastimeramente.

-Lo que escuchaste –dijo James con celeridad. –Renunciamos a ti hace mucho tiempo, tuvimos muchas horas para pensarlo y planearlo…

-Fingir nuestra muerte y deshacernos del maleante ese de Sirius y Remus –dijo la pelirroja con desdén. –El único que nos ayudó en todo momento fue el pobre de Peter –su voz se suavizaba a medida que sus palabras salían de sus labios-, lástima que no lograra salir de esta…

-Sí, sí… todas pérdidas importantes que estoy seguro hoy cobrarán con creces –señaló a los padres de Hermione.

Ambos lloraban mientras se abrazaban…

-Quiero matar primero al hombre –susurró con ansiedad Lily. –Muchos años encerrada me han dejado sedienta, quiero matar muggles…

-Pero tú eres una muggle –gritaba Hermione con desesperación.

Una sonrisa adornó los labios de Lily.

-Todo fue una farsa, desde el principio… mi padre me dejó con los Evans cuando cumplí nueve años… -dijo con orgullo-. Tenía que infiltrarme en Hogwarts para conseguir que el viejo impotente de Dumbledore confiara en mí, claro está.

-Tranquila, mi amor, no hace falta que les expliques nada. Solo mátalo –los ojos de la bruja se pusieron vidriosos antes de lanzar la maldición cruciatus.

El padre de Hermione lanzaba alaridos que atormentaban a la castaña. Esta gritaba y lloraba mientras que sus amarras la aprisionaban cada vez más. Mientras más forcejeaba se le hacía más difícil respirar, su visión se tornaba borrosa.

-Mi querida Lily, es hora –murmuró un Voldemort satisfecho. –Deja de jugar con nuestros invitados.

La bruja sin emitir palabra alguna lanzó un hechizo que pulverizo por completo al padre de Hermione.

-No te preocupes, tú serás la última… -murmuró excitada Lily a la madre de la castaña que se encontraba en estado catatónico.

-James, ya sabes que hacer…

Tres cosas sucedieron en ese momento… la primera, Draco Malfoy fue víctima de la maldición imperius que lo obligaba a conjurar un Avada impactando en el centro del pecho de su madre, dejándola sin vida instantáneamente; segundo, Lily y James Potter apuntando sonrientes a Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley; y por último, una luz cegadora que distrajo brevemente a todos los presentes. En ese instante, Lily estaba segura de haber conjurado su hechizo, pero ahora no sabía a quién le había caído.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Gritó James con furia. -¿Dónde están todos?

-Lo único que sabemos es que tu hijo fue el que murió –murmuró Voldemort con ira contenida. –Los otros serán cazados…

-Buscaré su rastro…

-Tranquila querida, todo a su tiempo… -dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa en los labios antes de girarse y sonreírle a todos los presentes. –Hay que darles tiempo de lamer sus heridas.

Ahora más que nunca sus planes funcionarían, la orden estaba acabada y de eso se encargaría en ese momento. –Sectumsempra-, murmuró apuntando a Molly Weasley antes de desaparecer y quitar el hechizo que aprisionaba a todos en el lugar.

Lentamente cada uno de los presentes comenzó a caer en cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido. Fue tan rápido que no podían hacer nada. El primero en emitir sonido alguno fue Arthur Weasley, seguido por sus hijos; en tan solo una noche había perdido a dos de sus hijos y a su esposa de la manera más cruel. Por otro lado Luna caminaba hacia lo único que demostraba que el niño que vivió había muerto… sus gafas tiradas en el piso polvoriento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Noticias…**

-Como podrá entender es difícil conseguir a magos o brujas, como es en su caso, que apoyen tan fervientemente a nuestro Señor –decía alegremente el Ministro de Magia a su acompañante. –Muy bien, sabrá que esta prueba es solo parte de uno de los tantos requisitos y el ultimo que usted debe cumplir para entrar en Hogwarts e impartir clases de Artes Oscuras…

La mujer asentía suavemente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se le notaba complacida con las palabras del Ministro.

-Lo sé, no pueden permitirse el lujo de incluir a cualquiera que profese estar con el Señor Oscuro, podría ser un espía o peor, un amante de impuros –decía eso último con desagrado.

-Me alegra que podamos entendernos –mientras caminaban, entraron en un silencio cómodo que fue interrumpido por unos gritos al otro lado del lugar.

-Es imposible… incompetentes mal nacidos –gritaba una figura encapuchada, un mortifago de alto rango pensó la mujer. -¿Cómo pudieron perderle la pista a la sangre sucia? El Señor Potter no estará contento, solo por eso podemos todos, incluyéndolo a él, recibir un castigo severo.

-Lo sé, Parkinson… -expresaba con preocupación a quien reconocía como un grupo de aurores, todos adeptos a Voldemort-, pero es escurridiza. Además de muy ágil al momento de conjurar hechizos no verbales –se excusó el auror con voz temblorosa.

-¿Cómo tan siquiera…? –Guardó silencio al percatarse de la presencia de los dos magos.

-Ministro… -dijo sin más el auror, su rostro se había vuelto más pálido si eso era posible.

-Buenas tardes, les agradecería dejar sus riñas para otro momento –gruñó el brujo con desdén-, esta no era la bienvenida que imaginaba para usted Galatea.

-No se preocupe, Nott –su voz era armoniosa y muy hermosa. –Entiendo lo molesto que pueden ser los sangre sucia… pero aun no comprendo como un una visión tan perfecta conlleve a desastres como estos –comentó señalando tanto al auror como al mortifago. –Entiendo que la lealtad es primordial, pero explíqueme auror Andrews ¿Cómo una maldita escoria puede ser más ágil que tú? –Ahora su voz no era tan melosa, era casi amenazante.

-No te preocupes, Galatea, de esto se enterará nuestro Señor –murmuró Nott amenazadoramente antes de girarse curiosamente hacia la joven bruja que aun miraba con desagrado a los brujos que tenía al frente. –¿Cómo supiste su apellido?

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa ante el desconcierto del Ministro y respondió: -Es difícil no estar familiarizado con las artes oscuras cuando vienes de un largo linaje de pureza –murmuraba con orgullo. –Mi hermana y yo manejamos con excelente pericia muchas ramas dentro de la magia negra. Nuestro padre nos enseñó bien.

Nott asintió complacido, no sin antes inmiscuirse en su mente.

-Ministro, no cree que es de mala educación ver mis memorias sin pedir permiso, creí que ya nos estábamos entendiendo –susurró con dulzura. –Bien pudo pedirlo, no me atrevería a negarme.

Con otro asentimiento este respondió: -Mi Lord estará complacido con eso… maneja muy bien la oclumancia y la legeremancia, además que siente cuando su mente es invadida, no muchos magos y brujas pueden asegurar algo así.

-¿Sabe en qué consiste la prueba? –La rubia negaba con la cabeza mientras esperaba atenta. –Tráiganlo…

El auror palideció al recibir la orden, él no lo admitiría, pero no le agradaba mucha de las tácticas empleadas por el Ministerio.

Una figura observaba oculta entre las sombras los acontecimientos de ese día. Cuando había decidido salir y buscar noticias no se esperaba algo igual. Casualmente, hoy se cumplían cinco años de la muerte del niño que vivió en manos, nada más y nada menos, de su madre. Para muchos había resultado el cambio de lo que hoy es el mundo mágico. Esclavitud y muerte, no solo para muggles o sangres sucias, también para magos que no estaban de acuerdo con sus ideales. En la actualidad, más de la mitad de la población de Gran Bretaña estaba en contra, pero vivían temerosos de saberse cazados y destruidos como la suerte de muchas familias de linaje puro que se habían revelado.

-Es de gran conocimiento público que odiamos a los traidores y estos reciben su castigo lentamente… -explicó con voz trémula, recordando por un momento lo que le había sucedido a su madrina y en manos de quien.

-Entiendo que muchas amistades y familiares se vieron envueltas en negaciones y revueltas mágicas –asentía Galatea con un tono de voz tranquilizador. –No podían salvarse ellos mismos, escogieron su bando.

Nott asintió mientras señalaba el cuerpo casi sin vida de la persona que iba a torturar la mujer. Esta no se inmutó y mucho menos se perturbó. Buscó entre su capa su varita sin quitar los ojos del mago traidor.

-Es un amante de sangres sucias –espetó con asco el mortifago que se encontraba junto a ellos. –Su nombre es Carlo…

-No me interesa su nombre, ni su apellido –aseguró la bruja con rostro indescifrable. -¿Acabo con su vida o simplemente lo torturo hasta la muerte?

Su pregunta había logrado sorprender a Theodore Nott, no se imaginó nunca encontrar a una persona más perfecta para desempeñar el cargo al cual aspiraba. Entonces respondió: -Como desees, mi bella dama.

Galatea le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras que, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el hechizo cruciatus impactaba en el cuerpo de ese hombre. Los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a llenarse de un brillo especial, brillo que Nott conocía como satisfacción y poder. Continuaron así por lo que parecían horas, ella no tenía ni una gota de sudor y parecía disfrutar de cada alarido que brotaba de los labios del brujo. "Suficiente" le escuchó murmurar el Ministro a la rubia para luego soltar un frío "Avada Kedavra". Por un momento, mientras todo eso sucedía, los ojos de la bruja quedaron previstos de toda luz y parecía lejana, perdida en algún recuerdo. Pero logró recuperar la compostura sin que Nott o cualquiera de los presentes lo notara.

-Has demostrado ser digna del puesto de profesora de Artes Oscuras –soltó una voz aguda a espaldas de Galatea. –Eres fría y calculadora, sabrás como manejar a los impuros que aun rondan dentro del castillo y, sobre todo, a quienes los están protegiendo.

-Mi Señor –murmuró Galatea extasiada. –Es un honor conocerlo. Estoy segura que lograré cumplir con todas sus expectativas. Comprendo que toda persona que entra en su círculo deberá poseer una marca en el antebrazo izquierdo…

-Nott me ha expresado sus inquietudes, le aseguro que no será marcada hasta que usted así lo decida –aseveró el mago sonriendo. Para la rubia sus palabras eran una promesa. –Ahora si gusta acompañarme…

La rubia asintió esbozando una sonrisa para luego desaparecer.

En otro lado, un grupo de personas estaba reunido en el solar de una casa, todos y cada uno con rostros llenos de preocupación. Horas atrás había salido uno de los miembros a buscar información, ya casi era de noche y no había regresado todavía.

-¿Es posible que la hayan descubierto? -Preguntó Seamus con preocupación. –Ya van seis horas y no sabemos nada de ella aun.

-No pienses con negatividad, estoy seguro que ella está bien… debe estar bien –dijo Ronald Weasley con convicción.

Desde el momento que el Señor Tenebroso ascendió nuevamente al poder y la pronta desaparición de sus amigos, él se había empecinado en ayudar a su familia a como dé lugar y por supuesto a los compañeros que podía salvar en el proceso. Ron simplemente no lo había pensado, solo tomó a su familia y se marchó sin mirar atrás. No valía la pena pelear por algo mientras se encontraran en desventaja y mucho menos cuando habían perdido miembros importantes de la familia. El primer año fue difícil, todos se encontraban sin rumbo fijo. La desaparición y segura muerte de su hermana y su madre los había devastado, pero todo cambió una noche.

*Ron se había vuelto experto en desplazarse sin ser notado por el mundo mágico y muggle, siempre escondido en las sombras. Ese día él se encontraba en esos momentos en el callejón Knockturn, trataba de encontrar algo, saber algo ya que todo se encontraba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. Sin embargo, lo que encontraría le daría un nuevo sentido a su vida y las ganas suficientes para seguir adelante.

En un cuartucho de mala muerte se encontraba Luna Lovegood, vestía de una forma que no daba mucho a la imaginación y su cuerpo estaba adornado con hematomas que pasaba de colores azulados a verdes opacos y amarillento enfermizo. Los ojos de Ron se cerraron con fuerza antes de decidir entrar en ese bar de mala muerte, le lanzó un imperius a un mesero y le ordenó para que lo llevara a la habitación de la rubia. Nada lo hubiera preparado para verla tan de cerca. El pelirrojo comenzó a temblar, estaba lleno de ira al ver el estado de su rostro.

-¿Cómo me quiere, amo? –La voz temblorosa de la rubia. Pero a él no lo engañaba, había miedo en su estado más puro.

-Luna… -su voz aprensiva la sorprendió, sin embargo, ella no se atrevía a subir la mirada. –Luna, por favor mírame… soy yo Ron.

El cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a temblar más y de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

-Vamos, Luna… tenemos que salir de aquí –el pelirrojo buscaba algo con que cubrirla. –No tenemos mucho tiempo…

-No puedo salir, amo… -murmuró más decidida. –Yo…

-Deja de llamarme amo, Lovegood… te encontré y no te voy a dejar atrás –gritaba con ojos enfurecidos. –No te dejaré para que quiten la poca humanidad que aún existe en ti. Ven conmigo, por favor…-. Cuando Luna lo escuchó suplicar no detuvo sus lágrimas por más tiempo, ni los sollozos. Sin pensar en nada más, se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo sin pensarlo, nuevamente le habían regresado la esperanza de salir de ese infierno.*

Ron la había sacado y no solo eso le ayudó a superar cada cosa que vivió en ese horrible lugar. Con el tiempo la comenzó a apreciar más de lo debido. Luna le había devuelto un poco de felicidad y paz a su vida. El pelirrojo le enseñó a utilizar el desiluminador para su beneficio, le confió cada secreto de cómo moverse en las sombras sin ser notado. Pero ahora, se sentía como la mierda al no saber nada de su amiga.

-Tranquilo, hermanito –dijo Bill al acercarse a él. –La chica es inteligente y muy audaz, no permitirá que ellos la vuelvan a apresar.

-Eso espero… -murmuró Ron dejando escapar un suspiro cansado. –Es solo que… yo le mostré todo lo que sabe y la verdad no estoy tan seguro de…

-¿De que no estás seguro, Ron? La chica la pasó como la mierda en ese bar de mala muerte –replicó su hermano con desdén. –Cuando llegaste con ella esa noche juro que pensé que no lograrías nada, ninguno de nosotros. Pero nos sorprendieron con el paso de los meses, ella ya no se veía como un muerto viviente y tú… -Bill sonrió mientras señalaba hacia la puerta. –No pierdas el tiempo… -susurró antes de irse.

Sin necesidad de levantarse, el pelirrojo fijó su mirada en ella. Quería estar seguro de que ella se encontrara bien.

-¿Estabas preocupado? –murmuró la rubia con suavidad mientras sus labios formaban una sonrisa. –Mi viaje tardó más de lo esperado, me encontré con noticias interesantes...

-¿Ah, sí? –Se limitó a responder.

-Sí… -lentamente se dejó caer a su lado antes de abrazarle. –Estoy ilesa, nadie me vio.

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto, estuve a punto… -gruñó con desesperación antes de unir sus labios en un beso necesitado. –No quiero perderte a ti también…

-No lo harás… -dijo aumentando más su sonrisa antes de regresar al beso.

-Cuéntame…

-Hay una nueva bruja en Hogwarts –dijo con seriedad. –Fue algo sutil al darle muerte a uno de los prisioneros, hay algo que no cuadra en ella –culminó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás diciendo que puede no ser completamente mala? –Preguntó incrédulo, a veces su amiga lo dejaba aturdido con sus conclusiones.

-Exactamente, no tiene esa mirada de placer que poseen la mayoría de los mortifagos al matar y de eso se mucho –susurraba mientras su mente le jugaba una mala pasada.

-¿Sabes su nombre?

-Galatea, no se su apellido –respondió acomodándose entre los brazos del rubio.

-Ya nos ocuparemos de eso –susurró Ron antes de besarla, esa chica sería su muerte.

* * *

 _Explico porque Ron también tiene un papel dentro de la historia, en un futuro lo necesitaré y pues, muy dentro de mí, me agrada esa pareja. Espero les guste, quisiera saber sus opiniones._

 _Besos_


End file.
